


饮鸩止渴

by Tago



Category: hozi/abo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tago/pseuds/Tago





	饮鸩止渴

李知勋是个Beta，彻头彻尾母胎solo的Beta，这没什么奇怪的，奇怪的是权顺荣。放着香甜柔软的Omega不要，跟树袋熊一样缠人的Alpha。

“呀说真的。”他推开权顺荣凑过来的脑袋，结束打歌妆都来不及卸，一到休息室就目不转睛的在纸上写写画画新迸发的灵感。

“去找Omega不好吗？无论是净汉哥还是明浩都比我更合适啊？”

“但是我更喜欢知勋。”

权顺荣语气认真得就像是宣誓，他忍不住从灵感中抽出身来，看了权顺荣一眼。更喜欢李知勋？他没有甜美的信息素，也没有为Alpha生育的能力，更喜欢李知勋？

“说什么孩子气的话呢。”

李知勋放下纸笔，真空的西装被他解开了两颗纽扣。他们早就过了情窦初开盲目钟情的年纪，正值保有热情与温度的时候，权顺荣对他没由来的迷恋又能温存到几时？

李知勋不知道。

“过来吧。”

得到准许的Alpha几乎是急不可耐的，他急着在对方的身上种下自己的烙印，Beta迟钝的感官连腺体都麻木得很，感受不到信息素，也感受不到老虎噬咬带着的强烈占有欲。他只是单方面被权顺荣的领地意识圈在了里面，被年轻的Alpha看守着，名不副实的虎穴之宝。

标记是留不下的，大概再过一段时间就腻了吧。

他用目光描摹着权顺荣的眉目，不无可惜的暗自叹气。权顺荣，几乎占全了Alpha所有的美好特质，闪耀如钻石，高远如星海。没有人会不喜欢他，被一个Beta磋磨，太浪费了。如果每个人都是不同的多边形，李知勋认为自己绝对不是和权顺荣契合的那个。毕竟AO天生一对，上天对Beta足够宽爱，却也足够无情，跨越本能去相恋——

啊…怎么可能。

他的歌里有太多不同样的爱情，甜蜜的，苦涩的，平淡的，但没有任何一个是写李知勋和权顺荣的。

“权顺荣，不腻吗？”

李知勋有新奇到让一个Alpha念念不舍吗？

他们的距离只有不到三厘米，权顺荣的一只手还搭在他的腰上，对那片紧致又白皙的肌肤爱不释手。李知勋实在是太冷了，从身体到心都理智到漠然。他或许是该生气的，他满溢的爱与喜欢几乎要将他的五脏六腑燃烧殆尽，本能与理智都在为之溃不成军，李知勋却连半点融化的迹象都没有。

事实上权顺荣恨不起来的，他爱他那份与生俱来的孤高，骨子里透出的清冷与温润，像宁静死寂的雪原，能将爱情冻结，也算是另一个意义上的永恒。

天神或许剥夺了他爱人的权利吧。

想到这他笑眯眯的亲了一口李知勋近在咫尺的嘴唇，那两片樱白的软肉被润上一层透着淫靡色泽的粉，就好像他在玷污一个跌落凡间的神祗。

“你李知勋百种滋味，我还没够。”

不足够，贪心想要更多。Alpha就是这种贪得无厌的生物，李知勋自觉得无趣至极，除了缪斯赐福的天份他一无所有，因此对权顺荣的不满足感到不思议。

一时只觉得寒冷，兴许是空调太低了。离返程时间还有一个小时，于是他推了推权顺荣的肩膀。

“做吧，你不是从舞台上就在忍吗？”

这几乎可以说是仁慈的施舍，尽管李知勋一句淫言秽语都没说，权顺荣却硬生歪曲尝出了情色的意味。不算太明亮的灯光似乎都聚焦在了他的下半张脸，嘴唇开合，他说什么？

“什么？”

李知勋伸手解开了最后一枚纽扣，他实在是白得好如一场雪，深色的西装外套都成了无伤大雅的情趣道具。如此不设防，如此引诱，就好像他天生不懂得耻辱观念，最不知羞，也最无暇。

而后他的手指搭上了皮带的金属扣，咔哒一声，是理智断裂的声响。

“抱我。”

有一就有二，而后再有三，而他和权顺荣，已经是无数次抵足而欢。Alpha的阴茎到底是太大了，他不如Omega得天独厚，只觉得疼，又涨，他有心想抚慰自己，却被权顺荣代职了。快感离他其实很远，他的理智就像上帝视角一般，冷漠看着自己的肉体与他人交合。蒙昧，一切都像笼上了看不见的纱。

李知勋偶尔会痛恨自己的清醒，只有自己站在泥潭之外，凭什么只有权顺荣陷入其中呢。Beta实在是造物主偏心的产物，他发现自己竟有一丝嫉妒，嫉妒那不曾有的失控与求欢的本能。他和权顺荣感受到的是两个截然不同的世界，本应该没有任何交集，以后，或许也不会有任何变化。

他并没有动情，李知勋不无悲哀的想着，沮丧得安静。拿什么拥有钻石，星空，还有玫瑰？凛冬如何才能突破桎梏去拥抱暖春？

李知勋是个纠结又矛盾的个体。

权顺荣不厌其烦的用情感去灌溉他，他却时刻都在问责自己，思绪在脑海里颠来倒去，无非围绕两个中心。

没资格，凭什么。

没资格成为Alpha的伴侣，权顺荣凭什么爱李知勋。

这是李知勋那天马行空的个人世界里的百年不解愁，他被劈成了两半，一半给了音乐，一半用来和权顺荣纠缠。

“认真点啊知勋，你在和我做爱。”

他被操得气息不匀，被迫中断了漂浮的思绪。粘，腻，热，权顺荣仿佛一颗高温的太妃糖。只是和李知勋上床而已，有这么高兴吗？

“高兴…吗？”

老虎露出了他标志的十点十分微笑。

“能感受知勋的温度，我很高兴。”

真的是，无可救药的家伙。

他将脸埋在权顺荣的肩头，难以遏制的从心底深处萌生出没由来的喜悦。Beta萎缩退化的生殖腔一阵阵的泛着痛，他借着喘息呻吟，不想打扰权顺荣的兴致。疼也好，就算这是唯一能从权顺荣那感受到的，也很好。

那是李知勋第一次在床上哭，像是永恒的冰川坍塌了一角，潺潺流出好不容易溶解的柔软。他哭着让权顺荣在体内成结，这可比什么情话都来得直白多了。

“为什么？知勋啊，为什么？”

“至少…想你舒服…咕呜……”

甚至不受控的发出了可爱的声音。

是小猫。

权顺荣暗自笃定，边耐心的给抽泣不止的李知勋顺气。

“下次好不好？这里没有浴室，留在体内会对身体不好。”

“好……”

怎么办，连故意夹紧腿都好可爱。

权顺荣，完败。

可爱的李知勋似乎只是昙花一现，那之后便再没有了，他依旧是那张扑克般的冷脸，在做爱时连喘息都少的可怜。但他那些还未打磨精细的作品里多了些不一样的旋律，缪斯赐予的才气似乎终于腌入了他的骨髓，由此一点点窥探自己的爱情。

压在重重稿纸之下，全是名为权顺荣的旋律。

最近的Vobo心情很好，大家都这么觉得，连最严苛的录音都变得耐心了许多，和蔼可亲的李知勋获得了哥哥弟弟的一致好评。

最先开始发现不对的是队里的Omega，Beta的信息素虽然寡淡，但不是说没有。李知勋的信息素很怪，柑橘类香气，过分清淡甚至辨别不出是橘子还是橙子，不贴近了根本闻不出来。而其本人更是闻都闻不到，仿佛嗅觉失灵患者。

“胜宽，你香水是不是喷的有点重？”

“啊？我没喷香水啊。”

夫胜宽挠了挠脑袋，迷茫看着调音台前的李知勋。

“呀说什么呢，海盐的味道满录音室都是啊。”

“……”夫胜宽脸颊一红，前几天发情期闹太过了，导致李硕珉的信息素味道根本散不掉，连自己本身的信息素都盖过去了。

“对不起啊哥我下次一定让硕珉注意。”

他心想关李硕珉什么事，却也没太在意其中细节。直到结束录音的夫胜宽出了门迎面碰上来录音的尹净汉，猛地瞪大了眼抓住可怜尹大爷的肩膀就一阵晃。

“净汉哥！不得了Woozi哥闻得到信息素了！！”

“哎呀信息素而已有什么稀…奇？”

两人面面相觑。

来录音的洪知秀：“你们停在门口做什么？”

三人面面相觑。

最终变成了主唱队互相面面相觑的古怪场面。

“我们要以什么理由怂恿他去医院做体检？”

“嘛…船到桥头自然直吧。”

遂不了了之。

至于事情真的大条，是在集体录音的日子。李知勋早就等在录音室了，但Alpha们却一步都不敢迈进去。一个个怀疑自己鼻子出了问题扒着门口闻个不停，活像缉毒犬执勤中。金珉奎的发情期还没过，此刻面色红一阵白一阵，说是纠结倒不如说更多是惊恐。

这里面是李知勋没错？？为什么有Omega发情的味道？？？

两相权衡之下，以防万一，哥哥们把还未分化的忙内给扔了进去。挑战极限的李灿进去了，挑战极限的李灿出来了，手里还拿着抑制喷剂。

“打电话给Hoshi哥让他赶紧过来。”

边说着把几个Alpha性别的哥哥从头到脚喷了一遍，崔胜澈打电话去了幸而免遭一劫。

太过分了，李硕珉一抹脸，明明自己发情期都过了为什么要遭罪，抑制喷雾为什么是花露水味儿的！！呜呜呜胜宽啊——

双主唱今天也很相亲相爱，如果夫胜宽没有一脸嫌弃的用纸巾给他抹眼泪的话。

“那…那我进去了？”

权顺荣捏着门把手，额上还挂着狂奔出的汗。队友们皆是一副欲言又止的表情，双眼仿佛都挂着禽兽二字。啊，再怎么说这家伙睡了Vobo也有好几年了，虽说你情我愿的事但总有种自家珍珠玛瑙翡翠白菜突然被糟蹋了的微妙感呢…知勋是SVT的宝物啊。

“哎一古赶紧进去吧，我现在看着你有点烦。”

总队长嫌弃的摆了摆手，换来了队友们的一致肯定。

这份嫌弃甚至延续到了医院的医生身上。

“Beta二次发育，这种概率将近万分之一。二次发育成Omega，那必定是长期被Alpha信息素催化导致。”

医生玻璃镜片下的眼神几乎是赤裸裸的，看着权顺荣就差拿起手机报警了。李知勋显然还没缓过来，像个小猫一样耸着鼻尖闻个不停。医生是没有味道的，自己是柠檬味的，权顺荣是冰镇雪碧味儿的。诊室外面大家的味道太杂了，分辨不出来。

“现在的情况，禁止使用抑制剂。还没完全发育好暂时不会出现发情期，重新发育的器官会面临间断性的生长痛，注意照顾。他这种情况特殊，不宜接受外界信息素的刺激，最好让他呆在熟悉的信息素环境内适应。让患者熟悉的同性友人传授Omega平时生活的注意事项，还有就是你。”

医生幸灾乐祸的递过开好的药单。

“年轻人，为了伴侣着想，禁欲哈。”

药当然不是给李知勋开的，权顺荣看着塑料袋里的强效抑制剂暗自咬牙，十天半个月罢了，忍忍就过去了。

“啊…好乱。”李知勋皱了皱眉，口罩也无法遮挡信息素的弥漫，这世界太多千奇百怪的味道，他突然有点怀念起Beta眼不见心不烦的日子来。但已经发生的事不会改变，权顺荣那甜滋滋的信息素很快包围了他。像裹进了碳酸的海洋里，酸甜的气泡洗涤每一条血管。

虽然很轻浮，但又很安心的味道。

因此他没有甩开权顺荣握上来的手，任由温度沿着掌心一直漫过胸膛。秋天很快要走到尽头，钟表戏剧性的倒了一圈，他和权顺荣纠缠的时间又要从零开始计算了。

啊…好想喝饮料。

…

拜Beta时期一直没落下的锻炼所赐，尽管肌肉群有所减少，但李知勋仍然可以说的上是结实。精力依旧充沛，灵感依旧如斯泉涌，除了每天都要贴抑制贴以外一切似乎并没有什么改变。

不，还是有的。

在亲眼目睹李知勋可乐喝到一半突然脸色一僵蹲下来捂肚子之后，权顺荣就禁止了他所有的碳酸饮料摄入。

“不管怎么说是不是太过分了？”

和权顺荣怄气的Vobo捧着杯热牛奶窝在沙发里，活像奶猫四脚朝天装死，沙发对面的尹净汉拿着本《Omega健康安全知识手册》仿佛第一天认识这本书。

“发情期不可以使用有副作用的抑制剂。”

“原来平时外出要贴好抑制贴用来遮蔽自己的信息素啊？”

“如果有Alpha陪伴度过发情期，一定要准备好水和高热量的食物。”

“这些净汉哥也没遵守啊？”

尹净汉从书本里抬起脸。

“当然，那是崔胜澈操心的事。接着啊，如果不想要孩子那要在发情期前服用避孕药。”

“如果来不及？”

尹净汉深深的看了一眼旁边坐的端正的权顺荣。

“戴套。”

真是一句所有Alpha深痛恶绝的话了。

令人大家意外的是李知勋对自己二次发育成Omega的事情没有半点不适，他甚至时常摸着自己的小腹若有所思，那层白嫩的皮表之下是抽芽生长的Omega生殖腔。每一次生长痛的感受都非常微妙，像是为什么的到来而努力生长。但由于那姿态太像怀孕了导致权顺荣时常被队友的谴责目光凌迟，但打了强效抑制剂的老虎就是嗑了镇定剂的猫，任由Omega信息素铺面都不带有任何动摇。连带着那段时间的签售安全系数直线提升，真是可喜可贺。

…

到底为什么会发展成这样？

他有预想过发情期到来会怎么样，但实际和预想的果然还是相差太多了。不仅是欲求的问题，生殖腔酸软一片，他根本控制不住汹涌从腿间淌下的液体。权顺荣的信息素对他简直就是炸药，对Alpha的渴求一瞬间如同燎原的烈火，点着了他的理智。但他四处找不到权顺荣的影子，一时竟感到了巨大的惶恐和委屈。泪水打湿了手机屏幕，李知勋根本不知道自己是怎么把消息发出去的。

爱来不来吧。

李知勋是个工作狂，这是众所周知的。这在他还是Beta时当然没有任何问题，但他现在是个Omega。持续工作忘记时间最严重的后果，无非是发情期来了而他自己忘了。你能想象本来在点外卖结果你的Omega突然发来消息说他发情了是什么情况吗？

权顺荣打开门时呼吸几乎要静止，空气中的柠檬香气浓稠得如同糊上了一层看不见的糖浆。李知勋就蜷缩在沙发上，小小的一团，热气和汗水把他的脸熏得有些红，眉头紧缩看起来难过得要死。

他想他永远不会忘记这一幕，他小而珍贵的宝物红着眼眶，企图救赎般伸出手，声音哑而软糯，带着哭泣后才有的鼻音。

“权顺荣…”

真是要疯了。

权顺荣急切的吻他，把那些断断续续的呜咽尽数堵住，他曾无数次品尝过的躯体已经有什么不一样了。现在的李知勋就像是成熟的蜜桃，甘甜，柔软，丰盈得轻轻搅弄便流出汁液。

冰川分崩离析，化为温柔的海洋。

发情期的Omega敏感又多疑，但却十足的主动放浪。他放纵权顺荣的一切动作，对身体每一处陌生感受无差别的接纳，无论是疼痛还是快感。李知勋突兀的就理解了Alpha的盲目与兽性，了解了Omega为此一生不得解脱的缘由。挣脱不得，互为囚笼。这份面对Alpha从骨子里透出的归属与臣服感，是所有Omega的天性。而他早就被套牢了，骨髓都腌入了权顺荣的味道，就好像他是为了权顺荣才分化成Omega一样。

想来根本没有什么机缘巧合，只是上天注定罢了。

“痛…权顺荣…我好痛……”

明明不是初次被进入了，但陌生的触感还是令李知勋慌了神。不一样，和以前做的时候完全不一样，怎么能连形状和温度都感受得那么清楚，连痛楚也不是他熟悉的。

权顺荣舔吻着他颈后因发情鼓胀起来的腺体，粗重的呼吸喷洒在李知勋的颈部，他忍得辛苦，不该这么着急的。尽管Omega的身体得天独厚会自行分泌液体，那也不是他鲁莽的理由。

“对不起，我们慢慢来。”

锐利的尖牙刺破了腺体，Alpha的信息素让本就发情的Omega动情的更厉害了。泥泞的穴肉又湿又滑，收缩着将那尺寸过分吓人的家伙绞紧。李知勋整个人都湿透了，不知是泪水还是汗水打湿了权顺荣半边肩头，他白皙的手指紧紧抓着权顺荣的衣服，骨节因为用力而格外突出。他的生殖腔似乎特别的浅，仅仅只是插入就碰到了腔口，权顺荣轻轻的动了动腰，立刻就换来了受不住的喘息。

酸，软，麻，隐秘又晦涩的快慰。疼痛的离去让习惯了痛处的李知勋一时有些愣神，这和他以往的经验并不相同，他想他离失去理智估计不远了。

实际也的确如此。

于是他趴在权顺荣肩头小声的恳请他动一动，那语气像极了讨糖吃的孩子，带着些许撒娇的意味。李知勋的嗓音条件相当出色，蜜酿的甜，当然，在床上也很出色。他在权顺荣撞开生殖腔时本能的收紧了小腹，喉咙间滚出一阵变了调的呻吟，像被打乱节奏的乐曲，媚得人神迷意乱。

“不要动，一会儿就好。”

权顺荣亲他泪眼迷蒙的眼，沉腰退出了一点空隙，重新又重又狠的顶了进去。这一下实在是太深，直接操进了生殖腔那柔软又高温的腔颅，李知勋痛极了，双腿打着颤却一点也不敢移动。他知道要面对什么，那是他一辈子逃不开的枷锁，权顺荣铁了心在极深的地方成结。

他畏惧着，却又愉悦，他为权顺荣湿得一塌糊涂，只是为了方便对方将精液射进发育完好的生殖腔。那地方天生就是为了权顺荣存在的，高傲而纯洁，却又是最淫秽。每一次操弄都蠕动着收紧，每一次抽离又悲伤的挽留，温暖得如同血肉铸造的巢穴，动情流下的淫液又是欣喜哭泣的泪水。

他真是天生的婊子，权顺荣的婊子。

那又怎么样呢？

他了解权顺荣，了解他欢爱时的每一个神情，了解他私下里每一个习惯与脾性，他无师自通的将自己塞满了权顺荣的每一处软肋。李知勋将自己活成了权顺荣饮鸩止渴的毒药，互为心口上的逆鳞。

生为枝连理，死亦同衾。


End file.
